Another Night
by InkQuillz
Summary: Merlin/Arthur. The boys enjoy a night to themselves.


**((Just wanted to give this a quick go… I just think their relationship is too easy. It's crap and quickly done between HO fanfic and Psychology essays.))**

The chamber was dark when he entered and as usual Merlin moved straight for the bed, where he proceeded to prise the curtains apart, he grinned at the sight before him and immediately climbed up onto the high mattress and crawled across it toward the lumpy form of the sleeping prince; His grin widening as he straddled the blond's hips and bent down to kiss him awake.

"Merlin!" Merlin leant back, now resting on Arthur's legs and watching as the slightly older boy sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and the proceeded to frown at the brunette; only causing a large smile on Merlin as he waited cheekily for his master's scolding.

"What? You're guards are murder to get past."

Arthur smiled gently and looked down, biting his lip a second before turning back to Merlin, he reached a hand up to stoke his pale cheek and then grinned cockily.

"Well, I can't pretend that I didn't like that wake up call." He leaned in and pressed his lips hard against the other mans, smirking at the groan that elicited from Merlin's lips. His hands wondered down and over the small of Merlin's back, rubbing and lightly scratching up and down the spine as Merlin grinded himself further into Arthur's embrace; his own hands gripping tightly in the blond hair of his lover.

Arthur finally placed his hands flat on Merlin's back and laid back, using his hands to push the other down on top of him before rolling them over. They broke apart, and Arthur pushed himself up.

"You ought to be punished for disobedience, you know."

"Disobedience? I-" He made to sit up but Arthur simply pushed him down with one hand the kissed the lips that were once again opened to argue back.

"Yes, Merlin; you are my servant after all and when I tell you to come straight to my chambers, you are to come directly to my chambers. Understood?"

Merlin grinned and nodded, ordinarily he'd have retorted with some form of argument but it was already late and they'd already been a delay in getting here in the first place, he'd let Arthur play his little power game for now because all he wanted was for the other to be with him. They could only be together at night, so why waste it?

Arthur grinned, kissed his nose and then rolled off of him.

"Take them off."

Merlin didn't need telling twice, he climbed off the bed and stripped his clothes to the floor before returning to the leering Arthur who was thoroughly enjoying having someone to order around even at this late hour. Reclaiming Merlin's lips, Arthur pushed him back against the thick pile of cushions and lay on top of him.

-

"You're quiet." Arthur mumbled into Merlin's cheek, whom after a seconds more pause, turned.

"Hmm?"

"I said, you are quiet, are you distracted by something?"

"I'm in bed with a man."

"You're in my bed every night Merlin. What's the matter?" The Prince's usually lofty and almighty voice was now toned with what Merlin could only describe as concern. He turned to face Arthur who was now staring at him, smiling almost sweetly.

"Don't you think those guards are gonna get suspicious me coming here every night and not leaving till late?" He asked in a small voice. Arthur looked over his shoulder at the door and heaved a sigh.

"They aren't exactly going to accuse the Prince of sleeping with his manservant, are they?"

Merlin shrugged and looked at the soft warm sheets covering his naked torso. Arthur grinned again and pulled him closer.

"They'll have our heads." He muttered darkly.

"No, actually they'll have your head. I'll just be married off to Morgana or whoever my father sees fit."

He beamed and leaned into kiss Merlin's lips as he stared up at Arthur with wide, disapproving eyes. "Hey, you think I'd let that happen?"

At that Merlin laughed, he knew this was wrong, it was wrong to love Arthur, the Prince of Camelot, it was wrong to want to be with him, to have sex with him and most of all it was wrong that Arthur felt all this back for a mere servant.

He closed his eyes as Arthur brushed his shaky hand through Merlin's dark hair. Merlin unconsciously shuffled closer and buried his face in the toned chest of the Prince.

"Mmm."

"What?" Arthur asked, his hands stopping there movement in an effort to pay attention to whatever he had thought he had missed.

"Nothing, I just like it."

Chuckling Arthur continued stroking his hair, his free hand moving up and down Merlin's side.

"Do you know…? Morgana is convinced I'm in love with Gwen."

"Why would she think that?" Arthur's movement stopped and he froze, pulling back to look at Merlin's face. His eyes were still closed but feeling the warmth leave him, was slowly pulling them apart and blinking up at Arthur. Cocking a grin he raised himself on his elbow.

"You aren't… _Jealous_ are you Arthur?"

"Jealous? Of course not don't be silly… So, you don't actually - Do you?"

"Would you be jealous if I said I did?"

Arthur looked momentarily stunned and blinked before answered.

"No… But I'd have her hanged." He added as an afterthought.

Merlin laughed as Arthur sat up, pulling the covers up from his body where the pooled in the Prince's lap. He shivered and sat up before pressing himself into the soft, pale skin of the Prince's back, he kissed the shoulder in front of him before moving up and resting his chin against it.

"No you wouldn't."

Arthur turned to him moodily then smiled, he couldn't keep a straight face whenever he was near Merlin, the boy made him smile, made everything seem perfectly safe and normal. Kissing the smiling lips he turns and presses him back into the bed.

Their kissing is only stopped by the need for fresh breath and the blond beams down at his servant, whilst they catch their breaths once more.

"I should go." Merlin finally murmurs into the otherwise silent room.

"Hmm, yes you should." But neither made any motions to move away from each other.

"Those guards will wonder why I haven't left."

"Yes. They will." Arthur moves down to press a softer kiss to Merlin's lips.

"So I should leave?"

"Yes, you should leave now."

"Ok."

-

An hour later the boys are still wrapped tightly around each other in Arthur's bed, Merlin tucked under Arthur ever so slightly, the covers drawn up over them.


End file.
